


Cherry Blossoms (Fall From Above Us)

by KPop_Rogue



Series: K-Pop Car Accident AU [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band), iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Car Accidents, Drunk Driving, Gen, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Mentions of Korean Dramas, Mentions of Webtoons, Mentions of haikyuu, Mentions of some Anime, OT7, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, ikon ot7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-22 19:36:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19982368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPop_Rogue/pseuds/KPop_Rogue
Summary: iKON Car Crash AUAfter a concert, iKON head back to their hotel when a drunk driver crashes into their van. Some sustain major injuries while others don't.Oneshot!





	Cherry Blossoms (Fall From Above Us)

(I don't own any of the characters.)

Third Person:  
“Thank you for coming!” yelled Hanbin in the mic. They had a few more minutes until the concert was scheduled to end, so they sang Love Scenario one more time. Fans sang along with them and yelled. Hanbin bowed first, followed by the other members, before they walked off stairs and into the dressing room.

Hanbin ended the line walking to the dressing room and plopped down onto the couch next to Bobby and Yunhyeong. They joked around a little before one by one, they left to wash off their makeup and sweat, and changed their clothes into much more comfortable clothes for the car ride to the hotel.

After leaving the building of the concert, iKON, somewhat sweaty, even after cleaning themselves up, and tired, shuffled into the van. Yunhyeong was driving, Hanbin in the passenger's seat, the maknae line in the far back, and Jinhwan with Bobby sitting on the two single seats in the middle of the van. 

Driving down a road on their way to the hotel, most members were fast asleep. Hanbin was on his phone, texting their manager, when a light in the corner of his eye caught his attention. Hanbin turned to that direction and started at the lights. In front of them was a car, driving straight towards them. Hanbin looked at his phone and texted the manager a quick text reading, ‘Hurt, call for help.’

Hanbin sent the message just before the car sped into the van high above speed limit for a city street. Hanbin’s vision blacked out as he was knocked out from the collison. Before blacking out though, Hanbin thought he heard the scream of one of the members. ‘Let me see who screamed,’ Hanbin thought as the darkness enveloped him and his mind. 

Manager PoV

Their manager, reading Hanbin’s text and trusting him, called emergency services. After making sure they knew where Hanbin and the others should be, the manager packed up and drove to the concert hall. Driving around the place, he could tell that they had already left, their van was nowhere in sight. Next, he drove down the road where he knew they would be taking in order to get to their hotel. 

As he was driving along the road more, the manager could see dark smoke rising from ahead of him. ‘Please don’t let that be the boys,’ he thought. Speeding up just a little bit, the manager quickly caught up to the smoke and couldn’t believe what he saw. A black car was sitting in the middle of the road, and a van, one that looked exactly like iKON’s, was on it’s top yards away.

Manager parked his car close by and rushed out of the car. Making sure there was no one driving on the streets, he ran towards the wreckage, calling the emergency services once again and telling them where to send help. Staying on the line with the nice woman who had answered, he looked inside the car. There was one man inside of the car. Luckily, for the man, nothing on him seemed hurt badly, but that was all the manager could see. 

He told the woman on the line that the man in the car looked like he had a few bruises and cuts, but nothing life threatening. Seconds after telling the woman that, the emergency responders arrived at the scene. He was asked to step outside the police tape, but he repeatedly refused until the police let him stay at the wreckage. Firemen pulled the man out of the car and gave him to the paramedics. 

Then, they finally went to the van. To the manager’s surprise, they started opening the trunk of the van, where they could see the inside of the van more clearly, as there was barely anything there. One fireman climbed in the back of the trunk and looked at the members of iKON. He climbed back out and reported that two were awake, while the others were still unconscious. 

Donghyuk’s PoV

After feeling something hit the van, I woke up from my slumber. Groaning, I lifted my head only to find red. Wiping my face, I looked at my hand. Warm, red liquid coated my hand from the tips of my fingers to the beginning of my wrist. I watched the red liquid, blood, I realized, my blood, run down my arm like water droplets on a newly bloomed plant. Mesmerized by my blood, I was snapped out of it when I heard another groan come from my left. 

I looked to my left, wondering if Junhoe had any injuries. Looking at him, he seemed fine. Except for a few bruises, he looked like nothing had hurt him. Then, I looked to my right where Chanwoo was sitting. Chanwoo had a big gash on his left arm and a big bruise on his face. That was the only thing I could tell about Chanwoo. 

Then, I looked forwards, where the hyungs were. I couldn’t really see where Hanbin-hyung and Yunhyeong-hyung were, but I could definitely see Bobby-hyung and Jinhwan-hyung. Jinhwan-hyung was slumped over, a large cut on his forehead and a twisted arm. He was losing blood fast, if the pool of blood underneath him was anything to go by. Bobby-hyung on the other hand, had what looked like bone sticking out from under his knee. Blood trickled from the corner of his mouth. 

The trunk behind us popped open, and I looked behind. A man climbed in and looked at all of us. I raised my hand and waved, showing I was awake. He nodded and climbed back out. I stared at Bobby-hyung before my vision blacked again. I woke up once again when I felt someone grabbing me.

Manager PoV

The firemen took a chainsaw and cut off the doors of the van. They pulled the pieces of metal off and put it on the floor, before four of them ran in. Bobby, being the closest to the doors, was released first. When they pulled his leg out, you could see that his leg was severely broken. The bone was sticking out of his leg, jagged and sharp. Blood leaked from the wound onto the floor. Looking to his face, there was blood dripping down, but it looked dry. Hopefully, he just bit his tongue or something. 

Next was Jinhwan; his forehead was bleeding profusely. He looked very light in the fireman’s arms. Jinhwan was carried bridal style, another person, this one most likely a medic, judging from her clothes, was applying pressure to the large wound on Jinhwan’s forehead. He was laid down to Bobby’s right, feet away from the wreck, with more medics helping as much as they could. 

Four people exited the vehicle next, two of them being Chanwoo and Junhoe. Junhoe looked relatively unharmed while Chanwoo had a cut on his arm, which was bleeding, and a few bruises. The two were laid down next to Bobby and Jinhwan. 

Donghyuk was the third to last out. He was walking on unsteady feet and leaning against one of the firefighters. Donghyuk had a cut similar to Jinhwan, but not as severe. Otherwise, he looked fine. Of course, just because he looked fine didn’t mean that menatally, he was. Donghyuk looked around when he stepped out and saw the manager. Running and tripping a few times, Donghyuk hugged his manager, tears escaping his eyes. Manager hyung brought Donghyuk to his brothers, where he told him to lie down.

There were two people left in the wreckage. Yunhyeong and Hanbin were in the front seats, from what Manager could tell, but he couldn’t tell how severe their injuries were. Firefighters were in the van, cutting the metal frame around the two in the front. It took a little bit, but finally, they managed to wrench Yunhyeong free. 

Yunhyeong looked dead. His whole body was covered in blood, mainly around his legs and head. His legs looked horrific to say the least. Two firefighters carried him, the one with his lower body more careful than the one with his upper body. When Yunhyeong was laid down a little farther away from the others, Manager walked to see him, Donghyuk following behind.

His legs were all messed up. Muscles were showing as well as some bones. Some, Manager could tell, were crushed to pieces. Mangled skin in colors from red, pale, tan, blue, and black were all over his legs. His head didn’t have as much bleeding as he had originally thought. Yunhyeong’s head was tilted to the left, showing a nasty cut on his nape that was still bleeding. His hoodie he had on was soaked in blood and what smelled like gasoline, maybe from the other car, maybe from the van. 

Yunhyeong’s hand twitched and before Manager and Donghyuk registered him awakening, Yunghyeong sat up, hissing as he did. Yunhyeong tried looking to his right, but hissed once again when he felt his neck hurt. Yunhyeong’s eyes connected with Donghyuk’s and he managed a small whisper, ‘What happened?’

Then, Yunhyeong sucked in a breath as he remembered what had happened. Hanbin, sitting in the seat next to him, had yelled at Yunhyeong. He had said, ‘Watch out!’ and Yunhyeong looked at Hanbin, eyes widening when he comprehended the words being said. Before blacking out, he saw Hanbin’s shocked expression as the car hit their van.

Trying to push himself into a standing position, Yunhyeong yelled, “Where’s Hanbin! I need to see him!” before yelping and falling backwards, saved by Donghyuk. “hyung,” said Donghyuk. “Hanbin-hyung is still in the van. The emergency people are trying to get him out. Please, don’t stand up. Your legs are hurt and I don’t want you to hurt yourself.” Hearing Donghyuk, Yunhyeong looked at his legs in shock. 

Yunhyeong didn’t say anything for what felt like millennia, which in actuality, was only 10 seconds. “Will,” he started. “Will everyone be alright? I… This was my fault. I didn’t move the car when Hanbin-ah told me to.” Donghyuk spoke up not to long after that. “I don’t know if everyone will be alright,” Yunhyeong looked up to Donghyuk as he spoke. “But I know that this wasn’t your fault. I woke up before we crashed, and I know that the car that hit us was swerving around. Hanbin-hyung just said watch out, he didn’t say swerve. I don’t think he would blame you on anything.”

Just then, the three of them turned around to a scream. Looking at the wreck behind them, 4 firefighters were surrounding Hanbin, who looked like he was in tremendous pain. His eyes were shut in a straight line, his nose scrunched up, and his teeth gritting in pain. Hanbin was stuck in his seat, being pinned to the seat by the glove box and basically, the whole front right of the van. It would be hard to get him out, but they could do it. They couldn’t tell if he had any other injuries, but they knew they’d hurt a lot.

Donghyuk PoV

I passed out sometime between watching Hanbin-hyung being removed from the wreck. I woke up in a bed, most likely at the hospital. Looking to my left, there was a nurse, probably checking my vitals or something. He noticed I was awake and left in a hurry, coming back seconds later with a glass of water. I took it thankfully and gulped it down little by little.

When I was done drinking, he asked if he could ask questions. I nodded my head and then he started asking me stuff, like ‘How are you?’ or ‘What’s today?’. You know, the basic questions they ask after something like a head injury. I answered him honestly and then he left, saying he’d be back later. 

I looked around the room. There were 5 beds in the big room, each had varying equipment, but they all had machines. Across from me was Bobby-hyung, to his right, Jinhwan-hyung. My right was Chanwoo, and my left was Junhoe. Junhoe and Jinhwan-hyung were the closest to the doors. The room we were in felt you could fit 10 people in here, which, you probably could. 

Feeling my eyes droop, I fell asleep, laying down without aggravating my injury. 

___---Timeskip---___

I woke up again when I heard voices next to my bed. On my right was Manager-hyung and Chanwoo talking. My left was the doctor and Junhoe talking. Bobby-hyung and Jinhwan-hyung were still asleep across from me, so I looked at the doctor. He turned around when he heard me move my blankets and smiled. “Good morning Donghyuk-ssi,” the doctor said. “How are you right now?” “I’m in no pain and I feel well, sir,” I told him. “Are the others okay?” 

“First of all, I’m Doctor Chae,” said aforementioned man. “Jiwon-ssi has a broken leg. His skin was punctured when it broke, so we fixed his leg and wrapped it so it doesn’t get infected. He also had blood dripping from his mouth, but he bit his tongue most likely during the crash. He doesn’t have any internal bleeding, but he might have a slight concussion. We won’t know until he wakes up.”

“Jinhwan-ssi has a cut on his forehead, but it is deeper than your’s by an inch. He also has a bruise on his right arm from something that flew around the van when it was hit. We suspect it was somebody’s phone, but that we do not know of. Otherwise, he seems well. We don’t think his has a concussion, but like usual, we will find out after he wakes up.” said Doctor Chae. “Now with you three, you mostly have the least amount of injuries and wounds. Chanwoo-ssi has a cut on his left arm from something we don’t know, you, Donghyuk-ssi have a cut on your forehead, once again from something we don’t know, while Junhoe-ssi seems perfectly fine with the exception of a few bruises and the fact he seems exhausted. You all do.”

“What about Yunhyeong-hyung and Habin-hyung?” I asked. Doctor Chae hasn’t said anything about them. “How serious are their injuries? I know Yunhyeong-hyung’s legs are really bad and that Hanbin-hyung was hurt really badly.” Doctor Chae looked at me sadly. Seeing his look, I immediately started thinking of the worst. Are Yunhyeong-hyung and Hanbin-hyung dead? I started to panic.

Doctor Chae put a hand on my shoulder and told be to breathe in and out. Listening to him, I did what he instructed and he told me how to calm myself down if I’m alone and have an attack. After I calmed down, he started to talk about Yunhyeong-hyung and Hanbin-hyung.

“Yunhyeong-ssi’s legs were damaged severely. He might not be able to walk anymore. We will try to do everything we can to help him. He might have internal bleeding, but I do not know since he is still in surgery. I am not a surgeon, but I will be the first to get information from the surgeons, so when they finish, I’ll tell you first. Other than that, he has many bruises and cuts all around his body,” Doctor Chae paused before continuing. “Hanbin-ssi on the other hand, was not as lucky as Yunhyeong-ssi. He did not pass, thankfully, but his heart stopped twice on the ride here in the ambulance. He was awake when he was removed from the wreck and passed out from the pain as soon as he was out. That’s what a firefighter and medic told me. Currently, he’s in surgery. The ambulance people who brought him here think that his rib cage was shattered and that his organs might be injured, but once again, we won’t know until after surgery.”

I was devastated at the news of the state my hyungs were in. Quietly, I asked, “Are we allowed to walk around? My legs feel stiff, and I want to eat.” Doctor Chae took a second to think before coming up with his response. “You may do that, but I recommend you don’t do anything else besides walking. Although you only have a cut on your head, I don’t want you to hurt yourselves anymore. Also, somebody has to accompany you everywhere except the bathroom. When you use the bathroom, the other person has to stay outside the door until you come out, and if they think you might be in trouble, they are allowed to come get staff,” he looked at Junhoe and Chanwoo, the two of them looking back at him. “This rule applies to all of you, okay? This will also apply to the other members, but it will vary from person to person. If one of you are by yourself, please call either your manager, Nurse Kihyun, or I. There are a few Doctor Chae’s here, so please say Doctor Hyungwon when asking for me. I’m Hyungwon.” 

We nodded and it seemed like it satisfied him. “Normally, you wouldn’t be allowed on your electronics, but I’ll allow it this time, although you should wear headphones or earbuds because of the other two sleeping in here. Hanbin-ssi and Yunhyeong-ssi will be in ICU until they are healed enough to be moved here. When they’re done, maybe I can get you guys to see them. We shall see,” He turned and started walking out the door when he paused and said, “The cafeteria is down the hall to your left. It’s the third door to your right. If you forget, just look at the map. Also, try not to leave this floor. There’s a bridge connecting this floor and building to a very large garden. You need permission to get into it, so come to me if you want to go there. Downstairs is where civilians are. I don’t think you want to see them, since they might, you know, try to take pictures and stuff. This is the 10th floor, by the way. It’s reserved for idols, like you guys. I’ll be back in three hours to check up on you, so try to be here before noon.” 

I stared at the door as Hyungwon left, before turning to Chanwoo and Junhoe. “Anyone up for eating?” 

___---Timeskip---___

We came back from the cafeteria and exploring the floor of the hospital we were staying at just in time for Doctor Hyungwon to arrive. “Hello Chanwoo-ssi, Donghyuk-ssi, Junhoe-ssi. Can you sit down so I can see if you need anything?” We nodded and let him do his job. “All I need to do is rewrap Donghyuk-ssi and Chanwoo-ssi’s wounds and check your vitals. Since you seem good so far, I’ll visit you every four hours. During the night, if you need anything, just press this button,” he pointed to a button by our hands. “and a nurse will come within a few minutes. You three could be released in a few days, but if you want to stay here with your group members, that’s more than welcome. I’ve done that before.” 

I looked at him in confusion. “You’ve been in a group before?” I asked him. “No, I’m still in one. We don’t have promotions or comeback right now, so I’m taking up on becoming a doctor, just for when I’m not busy. Of course, I still have to do dance practices and exercise and stuff like that, but there’s a lot of doctors here, so it’s okay if I miss about a month due to my main job,” He paused before asking us if we knew of the group he was in. “I’m in a group called Monsta X. Do you know us?” 

That name rang a bell in my head. It sounded familiar, but I just couldn’t place it. “Oh!” Chanwoo exclaimed. “You’re from Monsta X! The really popular group from Starship Entertainment. You guys made big hits like ‘Hero’, ‘Jealousy’, and Shoot Out!” Hyungwon chuckled. “Yep. That’s the group I’m in. It’s nice knowing you three. I’ve wanted to talk to you for a while, but we never get the chance to. Maybe you can introduce me and Kihyun-hyung to your hyungs? I think he’d be happy to meet you guys too.” 

Junhoe gasped from besides me. Earlier, we had moved from the room to the break room to talk so we wouldn’t wake up Jinhwan-hyung and Bobby-hyung. “Our nurse is Kihyun! Yoo Kihyun! Your main vocalist!” Junhoe exclaimed. “I love his voice! You guys are really cool! Kihyun also decided to work?”

Speaking of Kihyun, Yoo Kihyun entered the break room.”Did I hear my name being called? Hello!” We talked for a while with Kihyun and Hyungwon. Between the five of us, we spilled many secrets, both about our other members. Hyungwon asked Kihyun if he wanted to meet the others when we healed, and he agreed. We split up though, when Junhoe’s stomach rumbled. We headed to the cafeteria while Hyungwon and Kihyun left to take care of Jinhwan-hyung and Bobby-hyung.

___---Timeskip---___

We basically did nothing for almost a week. Yunhyeong-hyung was released from surgery an hour after Junhoe finished eating. Hanbin-hyung was released almost 5 hours later. I was told by Hyungwon that we arrived at the hospital around 10 PM the previous night, and that we slept for almost half a day, but that’s what we usually do. They had started surgery on Yunhyeong-hyung and Hanbin-hyung immediately, once they saw the condition that the two were in. Bobby-hyung was sent in as well, but came out after an hour or two in the ER while Jinhwan-hyung was in for a little over an hour. 

Junhoe was finished eating around 3:30 PM, so that means Yunhyeong-hyung was released somewhere around 4:30 PM and Hanbin-hyung was released around 9:30 PM. ‘That was a long time for surgeons to operate.’ I thought. It really was. Those surgeons had been doing surgery on Hanbin-hyung for almost 24 hours just to make him be in the critical zone instead of dead zone. 

‘We owe them a lot. ‘I thought once again after my mind pondered. Yunhyeong-hyung and Hanbin-hyung were still in the ICU even though it’s been a week. I’m not surprised though. If you were injured to the point you might not be able to use your legs again or had what seemed like a shattered rib cage, it was expected. 

The day after Yunhyeong-hyung and Hanbin-hyung were released from surgery, Jinhwan-hyung and Bobby-hyung woke up. Jinhwan-hyung was told he would most likely have a scar on his forehead while Bobby-hyung was told his leg would make a full recovery if he doesn’t strain it or somehow hurt it even more within the next month or two. Neither had concussions, which was good.

Yunhyeong-hyung woke up yesterday, luckily, with a mild concussion. He was sensitive to lights, sounds, and smells, and he forgot about what happened between driving and waking up, but it was fine, as long as he didn’t lose all his memories. Yunhyeong-hyung might be moved out of the ICU to our room tomorrow, if he’s okay with it. He apparently can still feel his legs, which was a blessing, but he couldn’t move them. 

We were told Yunhyeong-hyung might be released from the ICU tomorrow or within the coming week, so we were relieved at that fact. Hanbin-hyung on the other hand, was still not awake. We were allowed to visit every Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and Saturday if they were still in ICU. 

In the meantime, Chanwoo, Junhoe, and I explored the garden in the building across from us, Jinhwan-hyung and Bobby-hyung accompanying us occasionally. The garden was beautiful. There were many types of flowers, herbs, fruits and vegetables growing in the building. My favorite flowers were the Daffodil, Gladiolus, Blue Iris, and Statice. Daffodils mean rebirth and new beginnings, Gladiolus represent strength and integrity, Blue Iris means faith and hope, while Statice represented remembrance*.

___---Timeskip---___

A few days later, Hanbin-hyung woke up. It was surprising, since we thought he would at least be asleep for another week or so, but he was awake after 11 days of being in a comatose state. The first thing Hanbin-hyung did when he woke up was ask how we were. Of course, Kihyun-hyung told him that we knew him and that we were doing fairly well, with the exception of Yunhyeong-hyung. 

Hanbin-hyung was on bed rest for the next two months. He slept most of the time while his ribs healed. Thankfully, when the glove box was crushing his chest, it didn’t hurt any of his organs. Honestly, I was so relieved that Hanbin-hyung had awoken. ‘If he hadn’t, I don’t know what we’d do without him. Then again, there will be one day when…’ I stopped thinking about that. Right now we had to focus on what was happening around us.

For the next two months, all of us (except Hanbin-hyung. He was sleeping most of the time and was in the ICU for the first week or two after he woke up) were watching many K-Dramas and anime to entertain ourselves. We also went walking throughout the garden multiple times a week, and sometimes 5-10 times a day. Now, Bobby-hyung and Jinhwan-hyung always came, Bobby-hyung with crutches and Jinhwan-hyung with bandages, and sometimes Yunhyeong-hyung would come in his wheelchair that Junhoe pushed around.

Hanbin-hyung joined our room almost five weeks after the crash happened. He never went walking with us, and we never forced him. His ribs were broken, so it would take a while to heal from that. We didn’t want to injure our leader just because of a walk. I promised him that I would show him the garden when he healed more and was able to sit in a wheelchair without being in pain. Kihyun-hyung always came in with food for Hanbin-hyung and helped him whenever he could.

Yunhyeong-hyung was making progress with his legs bit by bit. At first, he couldn’t feel his legs. Now, he can move them a little but, but he still can’t walk or put pressure on it. His career as a dancer would be saved in maybe a year or two, so that was good. We were still young and had a few years left before military service was really mandatory.

Thinking of Yunhyeong-hyung not being able to dance or walk, my mind wandered to what ikonics were thinking about. Would they leave us after what has happened? Would they wait for us? Would they want a comeback soon? How long would they have to wait for our next comeback? 

My thoughts were soon interrupted, thankfully, by a smiling Hanbin-hyung. “Do you want to watch some Haikyuu?” he asked me. Haikyuu was one of the animes we were watching. It’s mainly about Volleyball players and their dream to reach nationals. Hanbin-hyung liked Akaashi Keiji from Fukurodani and didn’t like Karasuno that much. He likes them, but they’re a little bit too annoying to him except for Daichi and Suga, with a few others. He thinks that there should be more screen time for other schools besides Karasuno, like for Aoba Johsai, Fukurodani, and Nekoma. He doesn’t like Hinata and Kageyama much. Hanbin-hyung is reading the manga though, throughout the chapters released, especially when Doctor Chae, sorry, Hyungwon tells him to look at something besides a screen. I like Kuroo Tetsurou from Nekoma, and share the same thoughts about Karasuno and their screen time as Hanbin-hyung.

We also were watching longer anime like Naruto, Fairy Tail, One Piece, Bleach, Hunter X Hunter, and Inuyasha, as well as anime like Owari No Seraph, Noragami and many others. We also watched K-Dramas like My ID is Gangnam Beauty, the one with Cha Eunwoo from Astro in it. There was also Descendants of The Sun, the one with the famous Song couple and Onew-sunbaenim from SHINee, Fight My Way, the one with Kim Jiwon in it, Legend of The Blue Sea, where Park Jinyoung of Got7 was playing a minor role, He is Psychometric, where Park Jinyoung of Got7 was playing a main role, and a few others. 

We read a few Webtoons together, like Lumine, (Hanbin-hyung’s favorite!) Bastard! (We sorta like horror?), Flow (My favorite), True Beauty, (I swear Seojoon is based off of Jaebum-sunbaenim) and SubZero (Dragons!!!). Hanbin-hyung’s favorite character from Lumine was Aiden, but he was killed (WHYY!?!?!-Hanbin-hyung), while my favorite was Noel. My favorite character in Flow is Ryun, and Hanbin-hyung likes him too. All of the members also read and watch with us, but we tend to do it together more. 

Sometimes, in the middle of the night, someone would wake up with nightmares about the accident. It’s mainly Hanbin-hyung and Chanwoo, but we all have our fair share of nightmares. Someone would lay in bed with them if they asked, or they’d go on walks in the garden. Hanbin-hyung also likes to draw after nightmares or whenever he can, since he can’t work on music yet. I have a feeling if we make a new album, a few of the songs will be meaningful and sad, while some are to lift spirits. Who knows, though. He likes drawing anime characters though, since they’ve already been drawn and it’s easier than humans in the real world. 

___---Timeskip---___

It’s been almost a year since the accident occured, but we’ve healed since then, and bonded more. Our injuries still bother us sometimes, Yunhyeong-hyung’s legs were still healing, and were either sore or hurting most of the time, and Hanbin-hyung had back, chest, legs, and a lot of headache pain too, and still will even in old age, but we still persevered and stayed strong throughout the hard times.

Recently, we released a full length album, named Grateful, with the title track named Beautiful Serenade. There were 15 tracks in the album, most being written and composed by Hanbin-hyung, Bobby-hyung, and a few others, but we all participated in at least two songs. It was really popular (and still is) and had many wins on some awards shows. We also won a Daesang, something we thought was going to be impossible because of how popular BTS-sunbaenim is and how they have been getting it a lot. We thought that they would get it again this year, but we won it, surprisingly. I still think it’s in pity of the accident we had earlier around February, but I’m still thankful for it. 

I hope we still have many happy, fun, and beautiful moments in the future.

Love,  
Kim Donghyuk

12/29/XX

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am back with this iKON oneshot. I'm still writing my Sky Wolf Fanfic, but I still haven't gotten any ideas, and I don't know how long it'll take before I update again. The opinions on Haikyuu are my opinions and my friend's opinions, mine being Hanbin's (Hanbin's my bias) and Donghyuk'd being my friend's. I wasn't planning it on ending as a letter, but I couldn't think of anything else, hehe. Hanbin's my bias, so I'm sorry for what I did to him, I just like doing that to my biases. If I missed anything, please point it out, thanks! I hope you enjoyed reading! If you have any questions, I'll try my best to answer them in the comments. (I couldn't come up with anything better for the title or summary.)
> 
> ~~~Rogue
> 
> Flower meanings found at: https://www.teleflora.com/meaning-of-flowers and https://www.theflowerexpert.com/content/aboutflowers/flower-meanings


End file.
